


Christmas is about gifts

by LOTW



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Suicide mention, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTW/pseuds/LOTW





	Christmas is about gifts

Christmas is about gifts  
I know you're shouting at me now  
That holidays are about  
Happiness  
Love  
Being together  
But Christmas is about gifts

Surrounded by people  
Towards whom I feel no love  
Hours away from the one I do  
Gifts under the tree are a goal  
A prize to be won  
With survival  
Opening presents  
A distraction

With the things I have earned in my hands  
A new game  
A toy  
A book  
Already I'm looking towards the next year  
To what I will ask for  
A new console is unimportant  
In the grand scheme of things  
But a goal nevertheless

Survive one more year  
To get your reward  
One more year  
You can't die when there's something you want  
However inconsequential


End file.
